The Drabble Page
by expectathousandconfessions
Summary: Just a place to put all the drabbles that are too short to become actual fics.


Ugh you have no idea how difficult this actually was for me to write ._. I have (at the moment) 8382 songs on my itunes, and a good amount of it are punk bands where the lyrics are "uifhukhjrfheriufrhjefqer" seriously, I don't know how many of you guys reading this listen to OLDSCHOOL AFI but seriously, Davey needs to learn how to enunciate.

BUT ANYWHOOOO

10 Drabbles, 10 Songs

All AkuRoku :'D

xxx

**Song 1 – Stall Me – Panic! At The Disco**

Axel sat in the back of the casino, watching as Roxas faked a faint. This was the point when he would swoop in and take all the chips, and all the cash.

Had Axel known that when he met the blonde that he would end up being with a con man? Fuck no.

Was he complaining? Fuck no.

See the thing about Roxas was the fact that when they met, he told him that Axel should stay away, yet he didn't. And he was glad that he didn't.

You see, Roxas had this thing in his head where Scorpios and Sagittariuses would never be a good match. Ha. That made Axel laugh. Axel worshipped the short little conman, and Roxas was quite content with it. Chuckling, Axel walked out of the casino, catching a wink from Roxas through the crowd.

**Song 2 – Genetic Emancipation – Repo! The Genetic Opera Soundtrack**

Roxas stood, Xemnas' blood on his hands. He'd done it. After Xion's death, Roxas began extracting his revenge on the people who had made him who he was. Everyone was dead. That was, everyone except Axel. He couldn't kill Axel. The pyro was the one who would help him get what he wanted. Though the imprint of the other members of the Organization were deep in him, Roxas would never in his life live by their rules again.

Roxas was free at last to do what he liked. He was free to find his heart and his light. Free to live for once.

**Song 3 – I'll Keep Your Memory Vague – Finger Eleven**

Axel sighed, holding the popsicle stick in his hand. Sitting down on his bed he stared out the window. The fact that Roxas was gone was killing him. Forcing it back he tried to suppress the thought of those beautiful blue eyes. "Like I asked know-it-all." He muttered. Laughing lightly he twirled the stick between his fingers. If Roxas really wanted him gone for good, he wouldn't have left the winning stick, that's for sure. That just wasn't his way. Axel would give him his free time, but he would come after him. Just because he was gone doesn't mean he'll be gone forever. The scenes his mind was replaying wouldn't let him. He would find Roxas one way or another. Standing up, he tucked the stick into his pocket, staring off into the distance. There he saw a small dot of gold. Roxas. Axel smiled, kid didn't last five minutes.

**Song 4 – Bitches – Mindless Self Indulgence**

Axel walked down the halls of the castle, with a strut in his step. Everyone fucking adored him. Even after killing off half of the Organization, he was still greeted with open arms. He loved it. He was one to always be worshipped. Demyx had cried, Luxord and Xigbar had offered to buy his drinks, and Roxas. Well... Roxas greeted him with open legs.

Smirking he turned a corner, smirk ever present on his lips. This is how the world should work. Axel at the top of the food chain, everyone else being his minions. They were all his bitches, and they all loved him. Life was good for Axel, that was sure.

**Song 5 – We Can Never Break Up – Alkaline Trio**

Axel smiled, staring down at his sleeping boyfriend. He was absolutely gorgeous. The fact that after months of begging and grovelling, Roxas finally gave up and accepted Axel as his boyfriend. Little did Roxas know that every time that he wasn't talking to him, Axel was thinking about him nonstop. Everything was Roxas this and Roxas that. Demyx often laughed at how obsessed the pyro was. Axel had one choice for his sanity; stay with Roxas forever. He was pretty sure that if the world ended this very second, he wouldn't mind. Having the blonde in his arms, with a small smile on his face was what was important. "I love you Roxas."

Roxas' eyes opened, "What?"

**Song 6 – Alive With The Glory Of Love – Say Anything**

Axel stroked his chin. He wondered how much trouble he'd get for screwing Roxas into the floor in the middle of the meeting. Just right there, in plain view. His lips curled into a smirk. That would be so good, Roxas moaning and arching under him for everyone to see. That way people would know that Roxas belonged to him. And only him. Watch the way he would fuck him raw, make him moan out Axel's name. That would be lovely.

Though the only thing better than fucking Roxas in open places would taking the blonde away and hiding away from the rest of the Organization. That would be amazing, just basking in the love that he felt for the blonde. They hadn't said it yet, but he knew Roxas knew he loved him, and he was pretty damn sure Roxas did too. Though they had to keep their relationship hidden, the Superior made it clear nothing could happen, hence why Axel wass shipped off to C.O. Though every night Axel dreamed of being with the love of his life. The only reason why he was alive was Roxas.

**Song 7 – Maybe I'll Catch Fire – Alkaline Trio**

Roxas walked down the streets of Twilight Town in a haze. He had no idea why, but he felt like there was something missing in his life. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he climbed up to the clock tower. Stopping once he reached the top he gasped. There was some guy with red hair sitting here. The redhead turned to look at him, eyebrow quirked. "Was this place reserved?"

"No... I'll leave..."

"Stay, plenty of room for everyone." He smiled, Roxas' face heated up. "I'm Axel by the way."

Roxas sat down beside the redhead, "Roxas." He held his hand out to shake Axel's. The moment their hands touched they both gasped, remembering their past life. Tears clung to eyelashes as they had their second first kiss.

**Song 8 – Revenge On The Radio – Danger Is My Middle Name**

Axel sighed, strumming his guitar. Stupid fucking Roxas fucking leaving him again. Seriously, all Axel did was leave a hoodie out. Shaking his head he lit a cigarette and strummed again. He felt a vibration in his pocket, picking his phone out he flipped it open, "Fuck off R-"

"AXELWE'REONTHERADIOGOGOGOGOGO138.9GOAXELGO~" Demyx' voice screamed at him through his phone. Doing as he was told, Axel turned on his radio and there he was greeted with his voice.

The song?

The one he's written back when Roxas and him had broken up for the 48th time. Roughly three seconds after the song was over he got a text message

"What the fuck, Axel? - Rox"

**Song 9 – Love and Affection – Neon Trees**

Axel tried to give Roxas a peck on the lips, but the blonde moved his face away. Frowning, he tried to peck his boyfriend's cheek, no dice. He didn't understand why Roxas was refusing to let Axel kiss him. "Rox what's up?"

"I'm trying to fucking do homework Axel. We can't make out all the time." Roxas deadpanned.

"But I looooove you! I want to kiss you all the time. Put yourself in my shoes, babe. If you were dating yourself wouldn't you want to molest yourself all the time?"

Roxas scoffed and then laughed, curling over himself as he laughed. Axel grinned joining his boyfriend in the bout of giggles.

**Song 10 – Drunk Girl – Something Corporate**

Roxas paced in front of the party. What had he just done? Well kiss that gorgeous redhead that was drunk off his ass for starters. Idiot. The blonde shook his head. Why did he do that? Sighing, he got in his car and drove away from the party, never going to go back there ever again.

Except he fucking forgot his jacket. 

Coming back the next day, there was a mess everywhere, sighing Roxas walked up to the door. Knocking he was greeted by the redhead from last night, "You're that cutie I kissed last night right?"

Roxas blinked, face heating up slightly, "Y-yeah. I'm shocked you remembered, you were hammered."

He laughed, "That is very true. I'm glad I kissed you though. You're cute as fuck. I'm Axel."

"Roxas."


End file.
